


this is why you double check

by nanagganan



Series: well, fuck [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: For someone who regularly puts his roommate inmilddistress, Baekhyun certainly didn't see this one coming (pun intended).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: well, fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	this is why you double check

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #106 :)
> 
> thank you home4u mods for being so patient with me and my dumb questions, for dealing with my ever changing fic format and my continuous requests for extensions. you guys are so patient and kind, i wish to give you all the love in the world! and congrats to the mods and all the authors for successfully making it this round~~
> 
> and to **M** , my lovely beta who puts up with my messy grammar and sentences, i love you so much~ *kisseu* *kisseu* thank you for always holding my hand whenever i'm in doubt and thank you for giving me the bestest(!!) inputs so i can improve my writing~ you're the best bb~
> 
> last but not least, hope you enjoy :)

Baekhyun is honestly done with today. 

First of all, he overslept— which is _never_ a good sign. Oversleeping means coming to class late which will then trigger a series of bad events that last the whole fucking day. Baekhyun’s theory is proven to be right when he loses the League sparring against the neighboring university’s esports team, runs out of cash to pay at the convenience store checkout, leaves his perfectly printed essay at the dorms, and accidentally spills hot coffee on his professor’s desk.

All in all, it was a _horrendous_ day.

And a horrendous day can only mean one thing: self-consolation. 

So here he is, rewarding himself: in the comfort of his bed, laptop perched on a foldable lap desk, thick comforter around his legs. He double checks if he has a box of tissues and lube ready on his bedside table, puts his earphones in, and opens his favorite streaming site on a private browser tab.

Baekhyun types in one of his favorite go-tos on the site, scrolling down till he finds that one particular thumbnail with two men in suits, hands intertwined behind their backs. A staple for a particularly bad day, one that Baekhyun knows has enough UST built up to get him going and leave him satisfied. He wiggles around until he’s comfortable enough on the bed, making sure to leave plenty of room for him to jerk off without making it too noticeable. 

He takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax before clicking play.

* * *

Baekhyun releases a sigh as he brings his fingers up to trace the outline of his cock, teasing it to full hardness before pushing his boxers down to take it in his hands. He pumps languidly, following the rhythm of the film as he watches the two leads start undressing each other, lips connected.

That’s when he hears the door unlock, opening to reveal a disheveled Kyungsoo who plops down on the entryway to remove his shoes. Baekhyun pulls the comforter higher to hide his erection.

“Oh! Baekhyun-ah, you’re here.” Baekhyun schools his face into a neutral one and hums a response, eyes stubbornly fixed onto the screen. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Kyungsoo is squinting his eyes at him when he asks, “What are you up to?”

Baekhyun answers without missing a beat, “Watching sci-fi Avatar, it’s really good.”

“I see…” comes Kyungsoo’s curt reply, sounding a bit unsure. Baekhyun doesn’t have the chance to question it though because Kyungsoo excuses himself as quickly as he came in, “I’ll, uh, wash up before making dinner, then. Uh... have fun.”

"Alright, you go do that," Baekhyun dismisses him, hand moving in a shooing motion as if ushering Kyungsoo out of the room. “Don't worry about me, I won’t be going anywhere.”

The last thing Baekhyun hears is the bathroom door closing with a soft thump.

* * *

Jerking off to porn while your roommate is within earshot is definitely not something on Baekhyun's bucket list— it leaves him exposed and vulnerable and Baekhyun’s not too keen on losing his face in front of Kyungsoo.

His respectable, polite, clean roommate. 

But he’s too pent up, too _frustrated_ to go back and turn off his laptop now— not when precum has dribbled down his cock, not when it's all lubed up to ease the friction, not when he’s _so. Fucking. Close_.

So Baekhyun decides to go on with it, willing himself to forget all thoughts about his roommate potentially ruining the mood. Baekhyun tries to focus on the way the dom fucks into the sub, cock bouncing with every rough thrust as they try their best to remain upright within the confines of the bathroom stall. Baekhyun brings his fingers to fondle his balls and presses a thumb at the slit, shivering slightly before vigorously pumping his shaft.

He’s on the verge of letting out an audible moan when Kyungsoo’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife, “Baekhyun?” 

“Hhm?” Baekhyun stutters, shaking.

Kyungsoo sounds sheepish when he says, “You do realize your earphones aren’t connected properly right?” 

In that one second, Baekhyun freezes. He feels the blood draining from his face, and his head throbs as the panic settles in, making his hands stop mid-motion. He curses, “Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah, like what those two guys in your laptop have been doing for the last ten minutes—” 

Baekhyun lets out a deafening scream and sees Kyungsoo wincing, hands cupping the shell of his ears. He closes the laptop and pulls the comforter over himself, “I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t know— I thought—”

“Save it.” Kyungsoo swoops in, cutting him off immediately. “It’s not like I haven’t seen any of that before. We’re both guys, um, it’s fine. I get it.”

They fall into an awkward silence. Baekhyun red-faced and embarrassed while Kyungsoo tries his best not to stare at the comforter covering Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun wants to crawl into a hole and bury himself there until his erection is gone, _why the fuck is he still hard anyway?_ He starts to list the most unattractive things in the world to rid himself off of the high: dirty laundry, Jongdae’s smelly feet, the moldy cheese in the fridge—

He doesn’t manage to go far though because Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Now are you going to take care of _that,_ or do I have to jump in and help, huh?”

Baekhyun curses and scrambles for the discarded throw pillow on the floor, successfully covering his crotch. He makes a run for the bathroom, awkwardly side-stepping Kyungsoo and _definitely_ avoiding any form of eye contact with his roommate.

It isn’t until Baekhyun deems himself safe, hidden within the confines of their tiny en suite, that he registers what Kyungsoo had said moments before. 

_Fuck._


End file.
